tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Slate Trucks
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Slate Trucks (Type 1) CGI Series= Slate Trucks (Type 2) CGI Series= Slate Trucks (Type 3) CGI Series= Slate Wagons Slate Trucks are the Skarloey Railway's main type of truck, and can be seen as the narrow gauge counterparts to the Troublesome Trucks. Besides carrying slate, they have been known to carry broken branches, hay bales, cows, and sheep. They dislike Sir Handel because he often bumps them. Peter Sam, on the other hand, never bumps the trucks unless they misbehave. Bio Once, the slate trucks mistook Peter Sam for Sir Handel, and decided to play a trick on him. At the slate mine, they snapped the chain attached to the winch on the incline and ran into him, cracking his funnel and denting his boiler. In the fifth season, some empty slate trucks jammed the winch on the incline and ran down the slope into the ravine, causing an avalanche which buried Skarloey. Another time, they broke away from Peter Sam, and plummeted into the ravine at the old iron bridge. In the sixth season, Rusty warned Duncan to be careful with the trucks after bumping them. Unfortunately for Duncan, he got his comeuppance when he jammed the incline winch and crashed into a muddy swamp with the slate trucks. In more recent seasons, the slate trucks do not have faces. From Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, many faceless slate trucks are seen scattered around the Blue Mountain Quarry. Basis The white slate trucks are based on the 2-bar wooden slate wagons of the Talyllyn Railway. The second style of slate trucks are based on the ornate wooden bodied wagons from the Dinorwic Quarry on the 4ft Padarn Railway. The third style of slate trucks are based on the Great Western '2 foot' gauge slate wagon, used on various narrow gauge lines such as the Corris, the Welshpool and Llanfair and the Vale of Rheidol Railways. The Slate wagons are based on a metal bodied wagon featured at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum. Appearances Railway Series * The Little Old Engine Television series * Season 4 - Trucks! and Home at Last (cameo) * Season 5 - Duncan Gets Spooked and Snow The slate trucks have appeared in every season since the fourth, with the exception of the eighth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, and nineteenth seasons. They have only appeared with faces in the fourth and fifth seasons. Voice Actors * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; Trucks) * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; Trucks) * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; Duncan Gets Spooked) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; Snow) * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Snow) Trivia * The slate trucks' faces would later be used for the Tankers in Toad Stands By. * One of the slate trucks was sold on Vectis with Peter Sam's Season 4 small scale model. * In the CGI Series, smaller variations of the first and second type of Slate Trucks are also present at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Bachmann (coming soon) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (various colours) * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) * Waku Waku Gallery File:Trucks!RS4.png|Slate Trucks in the Railway Series File:Trucks!RS5.png File:Trucks!RS3.png File:Trucks!LMillustration2.png|Slate Trucks as drawn by Loraine Marshall File:Trucks18.png|Slate Trucks in the fourth season File:Trucks22.png File:Trucks31.png File:Trucks37.png File:Trucks38.png File:Trucks46.png|Peter Sam's accident File:DuncanGetsSpooked10.png|Large scale slate trucks (note: the standard gauge truck face.) File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg|Slate trucks fall into the ravine File:Snow1.png File:Snow36.png File:Snow39.png File:Snow62.png File:Snow50.png|Some slate trucks in an avalanche File:DunkinDuncan8.png File:DunkinDuncan30.png File:DunkinDuncan40.png File:RustySavestheDay14.png File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop20.png File:TunefulToots5.png File:WharfandPeace27.png|A bull in a Slate truck File:MissingTrucks21.png File:MissingTrucks22.png|The missing trucks File:MissingTrucks32.png File:Ding-A-Ling2.png File:Ding-A-Ling5.png|Some Slate Trucks behind Freddie File:DuncanDoesItAll75.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough64.png|Sheep in Slate trucks File:MountainMarvel1.png File:BlueMountainMystery138.png|CGI Slate Trucks File:BlueMountainMystery111.png File:BlueMountainMystery124.png File:BlueMountainMystery277.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress6.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress4.png File:Scruff%27sMakeover28.png|Slate Trucks at Whiff's Waste Dump File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger20.png|Slate Trucks behind Rheneas File:DuncantheHumbug59.png|Luke with some Slate Trucks in the eighteenth season File:PeterSamVectis.jpg|A slate truck before it was sold on Vectis File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet31.PNG|A Slate Truck in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:SlateTrucksBasis.jpg|Slate Trucks' basis File:SlateTrucksBasis2.png|Dinorwic Quarry wagons File:SlateTrucksBasis3.png|Great Western '2 foot' gauge slate wagon File:SlateWagonsBasis.png|Slate Wagons' basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSlateTrucks.jpg|ERTL File:Slate Truck Bachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:Slate Truck 101.jpg File:Slate Truck 164.jpg File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Duncan File:TOMYDuncanJapanese.jpg|Plarail with Duncan File:PlarailTalkingPercy.jpg|Plarail Talking Percy with Mail coach and Slate Truck File:TrackMasterArthurWithSlateTruck.jpg|TrackMaster with Arthur File:TrackMasterGlynn.jpg|TrackMaster with Glynn File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster RC Diesel with Slate truck File:TrackMasterPaxtoninTrouble.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPaxtonWithSlateTruck.png File:TrackMasterSkarloeyStormsThrough.jpg File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterFarmerMcColl'sFarmCars.jpg|TrackMaster Farmer McColl's Farm Cars File:TOMYHiro.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Hiro File:SlateTrucksWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku See Also * Category:Images of Slate Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Trucks Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Mid Sodor Railway